


After darkness, comes the light

by Lady_Hetusa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hetusa/pseuds/Lady_Hetusa
Summary: Kirk and Spock finally acknowledge what is between them.Written for the fb TOS Kirk/Spock Romance group Valentine day
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock/USS Enterprise, Kirk - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	After darkness, comes the light

I wake slowly, re-entering a universe that is changed forever  
Rising up through familiar layers of consciousness  
Close held, under the shared covers of this bed  
The suns, breaking through the gap in the shutters, woke me  
Bringing light to the unfamiliar room around us  
I lay still, soaking up this new dimension in our lives  
Thoughts, skipping like a pebble across a pond  
To reach this, our shared bed, on an alien shore  
Our first night of love, now basking in the morning afterglow  
I turn in the circle of your arms, watching as you sleep  
My eyes, so familiar with you, now see you in a new way  
Your hair, normally so pristine and groomed  
Lays in wonderful matted disarray  
Disturbed by my wandering fingers and kisses  
The sun’s rays catching tones of red, I’d never noticed before  
Your mouth, lips slightly open and kiss worn, I taste them still  
Feeling gentle warmth on my cheek, as your breath touches me  
There have been many other times like this, from the before  
But there’s never been anything quite like this  
That last mission was too close and we looked at each other  
Finally acknowledging our love, denying it no longer  
So shore leave and this beachside villa, to create our new life  
We take our time and find our way in this new dimension, for us both  
Your eyes begin to open, I watch, wanting to capture this new sight  
Your gaze meets mine, with eyes shining, just for me  
I raise my hand to cup your face, thumb rubbing warmed skin  
You lean into it, so I gently stroke the corner of your mouth  
And feel the slight curve as you smile under it  
I whisper again what has been long held tight within my heart ‘I love you’  
Your hand rises to cover mine and I feel the tingle of your love through touch  
So many new aspects to the rest of my life, with you  
You have promised we would explore this new future, together  
Learn the boundaries, the freedoms, all the places love will take us too  
We will hold on tight to this new world and won’t let go  
From now on, we will stand together, within the light of our love  
For after darkness, comes the light


End file.
